


Floor, Hunith's, Quietly

by shutupeccles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from E1.10<br/>Merlin had been warned by other servants to expect at least one of the court nobles to make such an advance. While he hoped it would be Arthur, he certainly did not expect it to occur in his mother's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor, Hunith's, Quietly

“Shh”

Merlin felt the whisper in his ear and fingers pressed softly against his lips once the scuffling behind him ceased and a warm body moved closer beneath the coarse linen blanket.

“Wh...?”

Arthur kissed his neck and the unexpected action caused Merlin’s body to jolt slightly: thinly shrouded shoulders bumped broad chest and inadequately covered backside nudging... _oh no_

_ Not now _

_ Not here _ in his mother’s house, with Morgana and Gwen only strides away.

Arthur moved closer in response to Merlin’s reflex reaction; his lips and fingers softly insisted _yes here, now_ as they visited the bare skin of Merlin’s throat and neck.

Merlin had been warned by other servants to expect at least one of the court nobles to make such an advance and while he had hoped it would be Arthur, he certainly had not expected it. Truth was he had often thought of the first time Arthur might kiss or touch him, where it could happen, who would make what advances after initial contact, how they might eventually take turns to move one inside the other but he never thought the where would be so public or that Arthur may expect everything at once. He wanted to say _no_ , but he didn’t because he didn’t entirely want to say _no_ , because he really wanted to say _yes, yes Arthur._ Preferably loudly while holding Arthur’s burnished hair and watching Arthur’s sky-blue eyes look into his as they moved together in perfect synchronisation. The man aimed for magnificence in all activities and Merlin saw no reason why this should be any different.

He angled his body against the prince so Arthur knew he received Merlin’s consent without question and wondered where to put his own hands. He used one to stroke the arm now draped around him – _bare: Arthur’s sleeve must have bunched up_. _That top thigh pushing up behind my bum should be easy enough to reach without being too forward_ – touch, tap, hesitate, follow... _naked!_ Arthur was naked and now Merlin was worried about a lot more than where to put his hands, he froze.

Arthur’s hands had progressed to the inside of Merlin’s shirt and were thoroughly enjoying their exploration of what lie beneath when the object of his desire tensed.

“Do you want me to stop?” he breathed into the nearest ear.

_ Considering what you intend to do with me and where you’ve chosen to do it I should say 'yes'  _ “No.” The combined tickle of question and hands made Merlin want Arthur to continue more than any fantasy had prepared him for. The contented sigh against his cheek made him want that mouth on his – NOW. “Kiss me?” he whispered.

“Gladly.”

Arthur moved to drape over Merlin’s shoulder and upper arm to make the angle more comfortable and his lips were gently enthusiastic: _wonderful_. Merlin put fingers up to handle his hair as he’d yearned to do for so long and tried not to be clumsy and ruin the moment. He had kissed a couple of girls and been invited to do it again but this was Arthur, the golden dragon of Camelot and he wanted to be perfect.

Arthur’s satisfied _mmm_ as they eventually parted felt like praise indeed. Merlin got the impression Arthur only stopped kissing him so he could get back to feeling him up, an hypothesis confirmed when his night shirt was lifted and the most dreamed about lips in the nation made contact with his bare skin before the hem made it passed his ribs. Arthur’s hands pulled Merlin closer to kiss and rub against him as Merlin finished removing the garment.

Arthur’s (naked!) chest pressed against Merlin’s (naked!) back as royal lips returned to caressing his neck and royal hands assuredly made their...way... down. Merlin arched shoulders back and hips forward as Arthur’s hands slid into his peasants’ undergarment and pushed down. One hand then approached from the top and one from beneath to end either side of his-

_Ah don’t touch it! **Please touch me there** , don’t, **now!** ah, **oahh**_

One hand cupped Merlin’s balls as the other calmly curved about his hardened shaft; Arthur’s head bowed into Merlin’s back with breath racing harder and faster to unintentionally tickle Merlin’s crack. Merlin gave a bone-deep shiver against Arthur whose erection bounced against him, letting him know he wanted to be inside him minutes earlier in order to feel Merlin move around him like that. Instead of rushing on the prince continued to take his time, allowing them both to savour the contact of Merlin in his hands as he stroked and teased the rigid length while stretching Merlin’s sack down with the butt of his palm in order to gently roll his servant’s balls under and between his fingers. Merlin’s hips jutted and jittered. Arthur moved one hand to Merlin’s chest while the other slid up to stroke and squeeze at an angle allowing Merlin to grind rhythmically against his forearm.

_ Oh god no, Arthur – the **prince** and I’m about to – all over him, ohno ohno ohno oh **yesssesess** _

He panted and spurted over the prince’s sword hand with a strangled sigh. Arthur did not appear to mind. From what little Merlin attended to beyond his own pleasure, the noble Crown prince of Camelot seemed to be enjoying the mess spreading all over his limb from his servant; relishing it as they breathed heavily. While Merlin felt relaxed and satisfied Arthur was only becoming more excited, sliding his sticky hand down and back as he asked directly into Merlin’s ear so the sleeping women wouldn’t hear: “Can I? May I Merlin?”

Could it get any better than that? Merlin had just wordlessly disgraced himself all over the man and he was politely asking permission to continue having his way with him! If he hadn’t been ridiculously in love with his prince already, that would have clinched it.

Merlin turned to kiss him ravenously, then slowly. “I’m yours” he whispered between smaller kisses.

The short kisses must have been getting a little loud as their lips smacked damply together because Hunith suddenly rolled over in the next room. Merlin considered using magic to ensure she and the younger ladies remained asleep as he and Arthur both paused to look in their general direction, but dismissed that as impossible because a) Arthur would know for sure he was doing it, b) Arthur did not know he could do anything like that and c) Arthur was already fondling him in an area he never realised could tickle like that so he had to concentrate much harder on not making a sound while thoroughly wanting to tell Arthur how fantastic that felt.

Arthur kept his mouth pressed against Merlin’s skin to stifle the words trying to force their way out as his finger teased Merlin’s cum sticky ring before thrusting the digit in and wiggling it around. The strength of their destined connection made them audible to Merlin regardless: _want you so badly, needed you so long, god how wonderful you feel, want you around me, can’t believe how incredible you feel, so hot, let me be yours, always mine, can’t wait, now, forgive me..._

The pleasantly jiggling finger was briefly joined by another before both withdrew without warning. Arthur pushed Merlin’s top leg behind the knee, up an across so he could drape along him lengthways to slowly kiss him again as his hips pulled back a little and a larger, harder pressure made itself felt against Merlin’s puckered skin. Neither Merlin nor Arthur was aware when Merlin’s gift eased the prince’s entry, no magic words were needed for such an intimately natural act. Their combined moaning sighs of wonder were loud enough to stir the sleepers but this time they were completely oblivious. Arthur placed his hands either side of Merlin’s head as he started rocking back and forth inside him. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s wrists, anchoring himself as he moved in counterpoint to drive his lover deeper, feeling fuller with every plunge. Merlin turned his head to “hh-hh-hh” into his own arm rather than calling Arthur’s name. Despite every effort for silence the prince gruffed softly as he flipped his hips to slide rapidly inside the man moving so pleasurably beneath him. As the end came upon him Arthur chanted Merlin’s name into his lover’s ear with a voice strained to whisper high and pleading when it wanted to boom triumphantly. He grunted as the last of his reserves drained into Merlin and he flopped limply on top of him as his arms and legs gave out. 

Arthur eventually slid-rolled onto the floor only to wrap his body and limbs snugly around Merlin’s longer, leaner form then kissed Merlin’s neck as he had at the start, breathing compliments against the sweaty skin.

They pulled the blanket over them, only now realising how exposed they had been and twisted about in search of their clothes.

“Doesn’t matter,” Arthur murmured drowsily.

“But Mother...”

“...already knows." Hunith grumbled. "Will you two just kiss goodnight and go back to sleep? We do have a busy day ahead.”

Morgana and Gwen tittered gleefully from their makeshift bed.  
Merlin felt Arthur’s face burn against his back as hotly embarrassed as his own.

Being an obedient son Merlin did as his mother asked.


End file.
